The present invention relates generally to preventing software component timer processing issues, and more specifically, to preventing such issues due to local processing problems.
When software components are starved of processing by the operating system due to an overload in the system, this can lead to a wide variety of knock-on failures. For any software components with hard coded wait timers, the results can be highly unpredictable. This is due to the software components being unable to determine if the system they are waiting for has been the cause of the delay or if they themselves are the cause of the delay as they have not been dispatched by the operating system.